Malestrom in the Tides
by Rikudo-75
Summary: What do you get when you mix a lazy officer with the Avatar? A story that is sure to appease everyone alike. Join me as I take you through one of my creations a journey filled with adventure and romance and our favorite heroes Naruto and Korra.


Chapter 1 In Republic City

**(A/N) Hello everyone: I'm assuming you already know me, due to my pen, so I'll spare the intro's. With only one story on my prof. and so many great stories that I have read over the years. I have decided to try and start back up with my own once more. Without further adue I shall begin this new story and should give some credit to "Greeneggsandsamiam" for the inspiration.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Kishimoto would still be working on it.

"Character Speaking"

'Character thinking'

**Line Break**

In a small wood built room with sun shining through the windows onto an office desk was a man snoozing happily away. With long spiky blond hair and cheeks with an identical set of three whiskers, the man currently wore a green officers uniform.

As suddenly as he was dreaming the door had been thrown open with a loud smack resounding throughout the room, a grey haired young woman came in shortly after.

"Just what do you think you're doing"? Asked the lady. The man responded without opening his eyes.

"I'm on my break". The woman's eye twitched and she flipped over the chair he was leaning on, officially waking the young teenager with a start.

"Your break ended an hour ago" The man opened his eyes scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry Miss Lin, I guess I had lost track of time". The woman folded her arms and gave an indignant snort.

"Just be happy that old codger Tenzin recomended you otherwise you'd be out of a job quicker than you can say platypuss-bear". The young man groaned in reconcilliation.

"Hai Hai I'll get started right away Miss Lin" The woman now named Lin smiled eerily unpleasent and the bond backed away concerned for his wellbeing, he knew that look. "Good". she said.

"There's been some property damage near the park corner" The man looked questioningly at the woman as if expecting more to go on. The woman continued "Apparently there's a woman currently evading arrest after detaining Triad members". The man mentally groaned _'Great just another thing to keep me up'._

"I want you to go down contain her and bring her in for questioning". The man nodded and got up before walking over to a closet that held to very well smithed **hook swords **along with a **katana**. Opening the door to leave the woman stopped him before he completely vanished.

"Please Naruto, don't try to go over board this time". The man only smiled before nodding. "Don't worry miss Lin I won't leave a hair out of place". With that he ran down the hall onward to his destination. Lin sighed in exasperation.

**Republic City Streets **

A woman with long brown hair tied in three pony tails blue eyes and tanned skin wearing a blue sleevless shirt and sweat pants along with animal fur was currently riding on what was her pet polarbear-dog down a street crowded with passerbye.

"I don't get it, why should I be in trouble when the triad members were the ones mugging that man". Sighing the woman ran a hand through her hair before clutching on to the reigns of attached to the sattle on her animal guide. She turned another corner trying to recount where the docks were that would take her to air temple island.

Just as she ran pass another block she saw the air ship overhead and saw what she assumed was a metal bender jump out into her line of sight._ 'Is that guy crazy' _She thought and she pulled the reigns causing her polarbear -dog to stop.

But before she could switch directions she was caught off gaurd when the hilt of what looked to be a hook sword knocked her off her animal her back damaged she jumped up into a fighting stance before noticing that the metal bending police had already captured her pet. She sent a glare at the blond haired officer before speaking.

"Let Naga GO". The man simply stood lazily in the same position he had been with what she confirmed were his hook swords hanging at his side. He smiled before getting into a stance himself.

"Alright little lady your not introuble, put the fists down and come with me quietly, or the charges against you will be much worse". The young woman scoffed at him.

"Sorry but I have a different agenda today" The man smiled _'Oh she's a fiesty one'. _Before the girl could even throw a punch she was knocked unconsious. The man sighed in relied before sheathing his hook swords behind his back. The officer behind the woman picked her up and he nodded in aggrement.

"Couldn't have come at a better time, lets get her back to the station". The man nooded in silent contentment. Naruto sighed in miled annoyance _'Today just isn't my day'. _With that he grabbed onto the metal chain shot to him buy his colleague and allowed himself to be pulled and dragged back to the station.

**Police Headquarters**

Naruto sighed in annoyance looking at the stack of papers that were thrown to him on his desk by his secretary. That girl had already caused sooo much damage and that certainly didn't earn her any brownie points with him. Now he had to take care of the paper work that it caused too. Looking at the clock on his desk he looked outside his window and decided it was time for a break.

Just before he opened the door his secretary came in with _another _stack of papers and fixed him with a stern glare. "Sir your work" Naruto just smiled before walking past her; which she didn't take well to. "I'll do it tomorrow". Closing the door the secretary sighed before placing the stack of paperwork on his desk.

**In The Holding Cell **

Lin Beifong was NOT having a good day what so ever first she catches her most trusted luitenant slacking off, right after she recieves a report about downtown property damage. She sighed in frustration before entering the holding cell. The girl infront of her she KNEW being the avatar, what she wanted to know was why the girl was in republic city in the first place.

Seeing the girl wake up she growled mentally when the girl started spouting off at the mouth, already she didn't like her.

"Where's my lawyer I want to speak to the person in charge". Lin smirked at the question oh how she loved foreigners.

"Your looking at her sweetie". The woman groaned and her mouth was set into a frown. "Who are you exactly"?

Lin didn't have the mood for games so her answer was short and sweet "Lin Beifong". Suddenly the girl perked up as if just hearing her name were a miracle.

"Beifong, your Toph's daughter". The woman became, if it was possible even more stern.

"Yeah what of it". The young female waterbender smiled brilliantly as if expecting a reward. "You may not know this but, I'm the avatar".

Lin just huffed and looked away with a sneer "Old news sweetheart anything else"? The now identified avatar was taken aback somewhat by her attitude before responding. "Well your mother and avatar Aang were freinds, and traveled and saved the _world_ together".

That brought back the police womans attention back quickly Lin shouted at the young woman "Thats ancient history and has dittely _squat_ with the incident you pulled". The young woman was astounded "What did _I _pull three members of the triads were mugging an old man and his family I just put a stop to it".

Lin sneered at her "Along with almost burning down there home and escapind an attempted arrest". Before anymore could be said the door to the cell opened and in walked Naruto who had brought the woman in.

The woman narrowed her eyes and growled at him "YOU" and started struggling to break free of her restraints. Lin turned away for a moment and proceeded to question her luitenant.

"What are you doing here, can't you see I'm in the middle of interogation"? Naruto rolled his eyes before smiling cheekily at his superior. "Yes but I wanted to come and see her for myself, I brought someone along as well".

The door opened and in came a man dressed in a red and yellow outfit made for a monk. He had tattoo's of arrows on his hands and one on his forehead spanding down his spine. The man nodded his head at Naruto before turning to Lin.

"Lin you look lovely, as usual". Lin sighed in annoance before speaking "Cut the crap Tenzin, why is the avatar in republic city"?

Naruto's eyes widened at the new info presented before him _'I knew she was special' _he thought.

Tenzin sighed before looking apollegeticaly to Lin and Naruto"I am sorry for her behavior I am taking the _AVATAR _ back to the southern water tribe where she will remain and continue her training under _very tight _supervision". Lin sighed before nodding her head in acceptance. Turning around to face the avatar she spoke with a stern voice.

"Looks like its your lucky day, you're free to go". The woman smiled in relief as Lin walked over to take the handcuffs off. Tenzin grabbed the woman's arm before and lin turned to walk out the door not noticing the young teenage woman pull down her eyelid and sticking out her tounge as she left.

** The Docks **

Tenzin was pacing angrly as he was berating the young woman in front of him. "What you did today was VERY stupid korra I an extremely dissapointed in you". Korra looked back at Tenzin in slight irritation as he continued ranting. "How did you even get here". To which she answered perfectly calm.

"Kataara helped sneak me onto a delivery boat that was coming here". Tenzin sighed he was going to have a _very _long talk with his mother.

"That being that you are still going back to the south pole". Korra suddenly looked infuriated as she argued with Tenzin "You _know_ this city needs me it after that attack today, it _needs_ it's avatar". Tenzin looked away reluctantly.

"Your right" At this korra gasped excitedely. "This city has fallen out of balance, it needs it's avatar". Korra gasped and hugged him "Oh thank you thank you thank you". Just as they were about done Tenzins kids came flying in off the ship taking them to air temple island. One kid, a girl named Ikki came bouncing up to Korra and grabbing onto her pant leg.

"SO you're coming to live with us are you excited huh huh huh"? Korra smiled before kneeling to pat Ikki's head. "I am". The three children Ikki Meelo and Jinora all shouted in excitement "YAAAAAAY" Meelo grabbed Korra's hand and started dragging her to the boat, "C'mon C'mon hurry up"!

Korra giggled at Meelo trying to calm him down "Ok, Ok, hold on". Before any of them could get on the ship they heard a loud shout "Wait". Korra turned around and saw the male cop from earlier walking Naga over to them. She smiled and ran over, accepting the leash.

"I'm sorry for not bringing her faster". Korra looked over at the young man beside her and took a good look before blushing crimson with a quick shake of her head she responded "No it's alright". Down the dock the children of Tenzin came running up to them eager to watch their freinds converse.

Naruto looked down and smiled at the children. Meelo was first to speak "Heya Naruto are you coming to the island with us". Naruto, still smiling shook his head and responded gently

"Sorry Meelo I'm just here to escort Naga". All three children resounded with a chours of _'awes'._ Korra looked up at Naruto surprised to which he looked at her expectantly. "How do you know the kids"? To which Naruto answered " I used to babysit for Tenzin and Pema". Korra nodded in understanding as the arrived at the ship. Blushing at Naruto she started "Thanks for escorting Naga".

Naruto nodded before he felt someone grap his sleeve looking down he noticed it was Jinora who smiled up at him. "You've got to come visit us at the temple sometime". Naruto was about to answer before he heard a cough coming from Tenzin who smiled.

"Yes Naruto I agree with Jinora you have done much a service today and I would like to thank you, by asking if you would like to join us for dinner". Naruto pondered it before he felt two weights attach to his arms only too see Ikki and Jinora holding onto them rather tightly.

"Oh PLEASE Mr. Naruto we would love having you for company" That was Ikki while Jinora was glaring at her sister. Naruto pondered it but decided he would. To which the three kids cheered. Jinora spoke next "It'll be like your part of the family". With all said and done the ship had started to set sail.

**Deck**

Tenzin walked up to Naruto who was leaning over the bow of the ship looking as the water splashed upwards. The kids were in a cabin playing with Korra so it was the perfect time for a talk. "You didn't use you'r bending while apprehending korra today did you"?

Naruto groaned in irritation "Don't worry about it Lin had it underwraps anyways". Tenzin nodded before continuing. "I'm just worried and looking out for you, if _anyone_ were to see you firebend-" Tenzin trailed off and let the threat hang in the air, Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Nobody would recognise them anyway so just let it go I have everything undercontrol". Tenzin sighed before consenting and walking away _'I hope you do'. _Naruto yawned as he looked at the dimming sky.

**Republic City Town Hall**

Naruto stayed with Tenzin and his family along with Korra overnight and was now standing beside Lin as Korra gave her speech at the podium.

"Hi Republic City, I am your new avatar". The crowd went wild.

"Are you moving in".

"Were you sending a message to the triads yesterday"

"What will you do about the equalists"?

Korra looked on in amazement at all the people and questions directed at her. She pulled at her collar a little before answering.

"Um I don't exactly have a plan yet, but I'm here to stay. I can tell you that I will bring this city back to what it was meant to be when avatar Aang created it". Naruto smiled at the answer and as Korra blushed when more questions came in.

Naruto smiled silently to himself. _'Life is sure to get interesting with her around'._

**END**

** (A/N) Ok a couple things, I definately want to know how I did after being away so long so don't be afraid to criticise. If you like this story, thank you for supporting it and hopefully to continue in supporting it as a work my way back into the fanfiction community. Well that's it please look forward to more of this story.**

**Rikudo-75 Ja Ne**


End file.
